fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka w Paryżu cz.1
Totalna Porażka w Paryżu cz.1 (ang. Total Drama in Paris part 1) - to czwarty odcinek serii Disney Totalnej Porażki, który jest pierwszym odcinkiem specjalnym. W poprzednim odcinku ND i DDPP zmierzyli się bajkowym quizie, który wygrały obydwie drużyny i obydwie zagwarantowały sobie bezpieczeństwo w następnym zadaniu. Drużyna Dorosłego Piotrusia Pana odpowiedziało na wszystkie pytania poprawnie i dzięki temu dostało dodatkową nagrodę: weekend w Paryżu. W podróż zabierają również Marka. Będzie się działo. (czołówka) DDPP i Mark wchodzą do autobusu stojącego przed wejściem do Disneylandu. Ivy: Nie mogę się doczekać! Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w Paryżu. Jacob: Mówiłaś to parę razy. Dennis: A nie kilkadziesiąt? Ivy: No dobra. A ty Mark, byłeś już w Paryżu? Mark: Nie, ale dzięki, że wzięliście mnie ze sobą. Taylor: Nie ma za co. Ale sam przyznasz, że to jest lepsze od siedzenia w Disneylandzie z tamtą drużyną? Mark: Chyba tak. A ty nie jesteś już zły, że twoja siostra nie jest z tobą w drużynie? Taylor: Jestem, jednak gdybym to okazywał, to moja drużyna byłaby moim wrogiem. Sara: Wiesz, że to wszystko słyszymy? Taylor jest zakłopotany. Pokazuje na coś za oknem, aby zmienić temat. Taylor: O patrzcie chmura! Ivy: O patrzcie głupek! Wszyscy się śmieją. Po chwili Taylor zauważa, że Ivy pokazuje na niego. Taylor: Bardzo śmieszne. Ivy: Dzięki. Sara: Mam pytanie, czy był ktoś z was na tyle inteligentny i wziął ze sobą jakiś aparat, coś do jedzenia, albo chociaż kasę? Nikt się nie odzywa. Po chwili Jacob mówi. Jacob: Ja mam kartę kredytową, którą dostałem od mamy przed wyjazdem, tylko jest mały problem. Mark: Jaki? Jacob: Nie podała mi do niego hasła. Dennis: Twoja mama nie grzeszy inteligencją. Jacob: Wiem... eh... to znaczy... Ona jest mądra, tylko ze stresu o tym zapomniała. Rzadko śpię poza domem, a teraz wyjechałem na parę dni i to do innego kraju. Dennis: To dlatego codziennie rano dziwisz się, że nie jesteś u siebie w pokoju? Jacob: Mhm. Ale już niedługo przestanę. Ivy: A mam pytanie. Kto waszym zdaniem wygra program? Sara: Ja się nad tym nie zastanawiam. Wygra kto wygra. A jeśli nie wygram ja, to trudno. Będzie jeszcze masa innych takich programów. Jacob: Wiem, że ja nie wygram. Nie jestem wysportowany, ani wygimnastykowany itp. a mieliśmy już jedno zadanie sportowe. Jeśli będzie jeszcze jakieś inne, to wiem, że przez nie odpadnę. Ivy czeka na odpowiedzi od reszty uczestników. Ivy: No mówcie. Ja uważam, że wygra ktoś z naszej drużyny. Dennis: Tamta drużyna też jest dobra. Ten Sean jest całkiem szybki. Ivy: To, że wygrali pierwsze zadanie nie oznacza, że wygrają cały program, a tak czy siak, tylko jedna osoba wygra. A twoim zdaniem Mark kto wygra? Mark: Ja nie wtrącam się do programu. Nie biorę w nim udziały, więc nie będę obstawiał. Po piętnastu minutach drogi. Sara: Panie kierowco, za ile będziemy na miejscu? Kierowca nie odpowiada. Sara do niego podchodzi. Sara: Może mi pan powiedzieć za ile będziemy na miejscu? Kierowca: Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas l'anglais. (Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem angielskiego.) Sara: He? Kierowca: Je ne angielski. Sara: Ty jesz angielski? Języków nie da się jeść. Z tyłu krzyczy Dennis. Dennis: On chyba powiedział, że nie rozumie, ani nie mówi po angielsku. Sara: O. Wraca na tyły. Sara: A zna z was ktoś francuski? Jacob: Ja wiem tylko jak zamówić w piekarni bagietkę. Dennis: Uff, ocaliłeś nam życie. Jak zgubimy się w mieście, to zamówimy sobie bagietkę i będziemy wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy. Jacob: Ja chociaż znam parę słów, a ty żadnych. Ivy: Nie kłócić się. Najwidoczniej musimy trzymać się razem i to blisko miejsca, w którym zaparkuje autobus. Sara: Ale my pójdziemy na pewno pooglądać sklepy, a oni nie będą chcieli chodzić do damskich sklepów. Ivy: Więc musimy być w stałym kontakcie. Macie komórki? Dennis: Ja mam. Podaj numer. Dennis zapisuje numer Ivy i puszcza do niej bombę. Ta zapisuje jego numer. Ivy: Ok. W razie potrzeby my zadzwonimy, albo wy. Mark: A co jeśli, wszyscy nie będą wiedzieć gdzie są? Ivy: Wtedy będziemy się modlić, abyśmy spotkali kogoś kto mówi po angielsku. Taylor: To we Francji nie znają angielskiego? Przecież wszędzie go uczą. Ivy: Nie wiem zobaczymy. A wy gdzie chcecie pójść? Jacob: Wieża Eiffela jest obowiązkowa. Dennis: A co potem? Jacob: Nie mam pojęcia. Ty coś wymyśl. Dennis: Musimy wykombinować skądś jedzenie. Wracamy dopiero w niedzielę, a więc przez cały weekend będziemy bez pożywienia. Szkoda, że nie jesteśmy anorektykami. Sara: Że kim? Dennis: Ludzkie Barbie. Chodzi mi o ich wagę, a nie o dziesięć kilogramów make-upu. Ivy: Alex jest taką Barbie. Mark: Mi się zdaje, że jest miła. Dlaczego jej nie lubisz? Ivy: Nasza znajomość źle się zaczęła i taka już zostanie. Trudno. Płakać nie będę. Autobus dojechał do Paryża. Zatrzymuje się nieopodal Wieży Eiffela. Tuż obok jest deptak z masą sklepów. Wszyscy wychodzą. Ivy (patrząc na zegarek w komórce): Mamy trzynastą. Spotkajmy się tutaj o ... szesnastej i wtedy pomyślimy co dalej. Wszyscy: Spoko. Rozchodzą się. Mark, Dennis. Jacob i Taylor idą w stronę wieży, a Ivy i Sara na deptak. Dziesięć minut później. Chłopacy dochodzą do Wieży Eiffela. Dennis: Mamy problem. Taylor: Jaki? Jacob: Winda nie działa. Mark: Szkoda. Chciałem wejść na górę. Taylor: To chodźmy schodami? Dennis: Jesteś chory?! Chce ci się iść tyle metrów w górę?! Taylor: Lepsze to, niż stanie tutaj do szesnastej. Wschodzą. Tym czasem na deptaku. Ivy i Sara wchodzą do sklepu "Mode française". Oglądają ciuchy. Sara: Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? Ivy: Spoko. Sara: Czy podoba ci się jakiś chłopak z naszej drużyny? Ivy: Nie! Jak wpadłaś na teki pytanie? Sara: A tak jakoś. A nie uważasz, że Dennis jest strasznie miły i przystojny... Ivy: Zakochałaś się w Dennisie? Znasz go od kilku dni. Sara: Wiem, ale on jest taki fajny... Ivy: A wiesz coś o nim? Znasz jedynie jego imię. Sara: To co z tego?! Mogę się jeszcze o nim dowiedzieć. Ale przyznaj, Taylor ci się podoba. Ivy: Wiesz mi, jesteś w błędzie. Sara: Jacob? Ivy: Uważasz mnie za świruskę? Ja i ten kujon?! Nigdy w życiu. Sara: To może Mark? Ivy: Mark jest fajny, jednak strasznie boję się jego ojca i jego kuchni. Sara: (śmieje się): Przecież Mark może wam gotować. Ivy: Wiem, ale nie mów tego nikomu. Zgoda? Sara: Ale czego? Tego, że boisz się jego ojca? Ivy: Jego boi się każdy. Chodzi mi o to, że mi się podoba. Sara: Spoko. Przecież w naszej nie ma innej dziewczyny, z którą mogłabym o tym poplotkować. Ivy (śmieje się): Dobra, chodźmy dalej. Wszystko jest za drogie. Wychodzą ze sklepu. Włącza się alarm. Szesnasta miejsce spotkania. Nie ma dziewczyn. Dennis: Schudłem chyba z dziesięć kilo przez wchodzenie na górę. Mark: Nie wspominaj już o tym. Taylor: Przez tą chorą wieżyczkę straciliśmy cały dzień. Jacob: Wiem, ale za to dziewczyny dobrze się bawią. Jeszcze ich nie ma. Wtedy dzwoni telefon. Dennis odbiera. Dennis: Gdzie jesteście? Czekamy na was. ... Co?! ... Jak to? ... Dobra. Spróbuję. Taylor: Co się stało? Dennis: Dziewczyny... Policja je złapała za kradzież. C. D. N. Ankieta Na ile ocenianie ten odcinek? 6 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Disney'a Totalnej Porażki